Calling a dragon fans! everyone read!
by spartianfox
Summary: information about a event too cool to pass up! go read it!
1. Chapter 1

**CALLING ALL DRAGON FANS!**

**BE SURE NOT TO MISS OUT ON THIS EVENT!!!**

**ENTER YOUR DRAG, IN THE DRAGFAN ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SEND ME YOUR ACCOUNT NAME, DRAGONS NAME, ELEMENTS,**

**(FIRE, WATER, EARTH, AND SO ON…,) **

**AND ATTACKS. BUT **_**SERIOUSLY! **_**NO INSTANT KILL ATTACKS LIKE: **_**SUPER DEATH BOLT **_**OR **_**ATOMIC BLAST **_**AND THINGS LIKE THAT! JUST THINGS LIKE LIGHTNING, OR FLAME, AND SO ON. AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE YOU CAN EVEN GIVE A SUGGESTION AS TO WHERE YOU WILL BE FIGHTING, YOU MIGHT JUST GET IT! AND IF YOU HAVE FRIENDS CONTACT THEM AND SUBMIT AS A GROUP AND YOU CAN FORM A TEAM! (SEND TEAM NAME) IF YOU SUBMIT I WILL PERSONALLY CONTACT YOU AS TO WHEN THE EVENT WILL RELEASE. IT WILL BE RELASED ON THE SPYRO FAN STORY BOARD. IT WILL BE REALEASED AS A STORY AND THE WINNER GETS PUT IN HALL OF FAME AND MOVES ON TO TITANS ROUND! (MORE INFO WHEN YOU POST YOUR INFO TO ME.) **

**SPARTIAN OUT! ~spartianfox**


	2. Chapter 2

**VEIWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED! STRONG VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.**

You are about to bear witness to an event that only occurs once every 1000 years. It is an event that pits the most intelligent, agile, cunning, and strong dragons in a 4 round fight for the next seats of the guardians. The rules are simple. For this first round the dragons all fight each other for the last alive. The winner is the one who survives to the end. The dragons may work together if they wish to be mates, or want to be a team. There are items scattered about in the arena and the dragons may also buy armor and weapons from the foxes den. (A shop on the Spyro forum) when the dragons get killed they are transported into a crystal that will purify, and clean the wound. Then they are wheeled to the observation tower. Ready? Ok let's go!

"WELCOME! Welcome every one! To the fourth millennial dragon pit! Let's bring in our contestants!" an orange anthro dragon was speaking into the loud speaker. "We have about 15 dragons today but tomorrow we expect to have double that! Ok contestants take position on the field!" then all of the dragons ran to hiding spots on the field. A young dragon named Gor was waiting under a cliff for a passing dragon. He started to talk out loud "Ok all I have to do is sit here and wait for…" he got cut off, "ME to attack!" a dark dragon named hakker jumped off the cliff and right in front of the stunned dragon. "Observe!" he yelled as he blasted a beam of energy at Gor it clipped him and knocked him into the rock wall and it collapsed onto him. "YEAH! First blood!" but then the rock blew away in a loud explosion, and there stood Gor in moon rock armor. "MOON ROCK?!? You are an astral dragon?" Gor started to build power, "yes, and it also means I can do this!" he yelled as he blew a beam of pure starlight at him. But hakker summoned his reflect armor and it bounced back at Gor and blinded him. Then hakker excitedly started to rapidly shootout blows at Gor, but Gor couldn't see so he was doing his best to block it. Then all of the sudden a bolt o lightning flew out of the sky and hit Hakker. It stunned him and allowed Gor to grab him and get in an attack. He summoned his special ability and made a virus in two venom glands in his teeth, and bit down hard into Hakkers arm. It un-stunned him and hakker got up and went into another battle stance. But then he got dizzy and decided to retreat. After he was gone it was quiet. Gor got up and yelled: "so whom do I owe the honor?" no response. "Oh come on I cant see but I can hear just fine!" then two dragons flew down out of the sky and one stepped forward. "I am Thor and this is my friend Deo we are teammates. We were just…" they got cut off because an ice lance shot into the ground. "Uh-oh…" Thor said "its HER!... DEO! Hide our new friend! I will distract frothy!" Deo looked to him and nodded. He then ran to Gor and took his hand and ran under the cliff Thor started to shoot bolts of lightning into the sky but each was a miss. Then he shot a huge power wave into the sky and the ice stopped. Then a blue and white dragon fell to the ground and hit with a thud. "Yes! Got her!" then she got up and wasn't very happy "oh, now your gonna get it!" and she shot the bolts, they missed and Thor jumped on her and started to bite her. Only when she bit back his arm started to freeze. "DEO! HELP!" except he couldn't because frothy iced him in and flew up into the sky. And then it started to rain ice spears and then one sliced into his back and out his chest. He tried to speak but failed. And then disappeared. Deo got loose. "NOOO!" he charged at frothy and was blasting her with bolts of energy. and then was about to finish with a neck break, when a guillotine of ice shot out of the ground into his chest. He looked down to see he was gutted like a fish from neck to tail. Then he disappeared. And then there was Gor. All alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Viewer discretion is advised!**

Gor sat on the field all alone and started to feel the flash wear off. He saw out of the corner of his eye half laying in the dirt a sword. He tightened the armor on his body and grabbed the sword. Then he ran at frothy. "You boys underestimate me! You're so cute when you're stupid!" and she fired another ice guillotine at him. It hit his armor and he used the force it gave him to do an aerial spin he went right through frothy and landed on the other side clenching the sword in his teeth he saw blood on it, so he hit her. She turned and started to summon some ice, but all she got was a puff of ice, it came off her neck. She looked down and saw her neck and it was slit. "oh…you are clever…" she said as she collapsed and disappeared. Gor dropped the sword and looked at the scene of the total bloodbath. He started to rest, but a shadow crept up behind him. He turned and was blinded by a stun spore. Then a voice called out "lets ring him dry my pets!" he recognized the voice as he felt something snake all around his body.

It was an old schoolmate of his… and a bit more… he was barely able to choke out a name as he was engulfed in what he realized now where vines. "…Xiangita?..." the vines loosened as he was able to see now. It was Xiangita, his old mate. "OOOH! Its _YOU!_ This is going to be fun now!" "Wait!" he called out before she was able to do anything "why don't we call a truce?" she was almost amused at the same time that she was very angry. "I would never be on a team with you! And I would never, _ever_, accept a mate offer from you! I've been there once and I almost died, and you killed… well… it doesn't matter…" then she tightened her grip as she lowered him down to her. " and now I lay you down to sleep…" she puffed sleeping gas into his face as she twisted his neck. She dropped him and he disappeared. "justice has been served once. Just twice more…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Across the field Hakker could feel the confusion virus wear off and he landed on the field and took a deep breath as something whizzed past him and hit the ground with a splat, and it sizzled. It was acid he turned to see a battle ready dragon he looked rough and big. 'NICE DOGE!!! Now try wide spread!" he blew a wide spread fire attack and it bounced back at him " oh! FIRE HOT!!! You have reflect! Ok try this!" he fired acid better aimed this time, and it hit Hakkers armor. As it started to melt Hakker panicked and threw it off and at the dragon named Drako he batted it out of the way with his tail "ok… now… lets try again!" then he blasted a HUGE fire blast at him and it blew away at the ground at almost 2000 degrees. But he was gone. Drako was confused, "hey! Over here!" he turned behind him and felt a slice across his neck. He was slit. He fell with a tremendous thud. Now hakker was even more ready for the next challenge.


End file.
